Of all valvular heart lesions, aortic stenosis carries the worst prognosis. Within one year of diagnosis, approximately half of all patients with critical aortic stenosis have died, and by three years, this figure rises to approximately 80%. Currently, the most prominent and effective treatment for patients with aortic stenosis is aortic valve replacement via open heart surgery. Unfortunately, this procedure is a substantial and invasive undertaking for the patient.
While there have been significant advances in heart valve technology over the past 30 years, there has been little progress in the development of safer and less invasive valve delivery systems. Aortic valve replacement currently requires a sternotomy or thoracotomy, use of cardiopulmonary bypass to arrest the heart and lungs, and a large incision on the aorta. The native valve is resected through this incision and then a prosthetic valve is sutured to the inner surface of the aorta with a multitude of sutures passing only partly into the wall of the aorta. Given the current invasiveness of this procedure and the requirement to utilize cardiopulmonary bypass, aortic valve replacement surgery is associated with a high risk of morbidity and mortality. This is especially true in elderly patients, and in those patients who require concomitant coronary artery bypass grafting. Even when a good surgical result is achieved, virtually all patients require approximately 6 weeks to several months to fully recover from the procedure. In order to decrease these associated risks of aortic valve surgery, many have pursued novel approaches and technologies.
Less invasive approaches to aortic valve surgery have generally followed two paths.
In the 1980's, there was a flurry of interest in percutaneous balloon valvotomy. In this procedure, a cardiologist introduced a catheter through the femoral artery to dilate the patient's aortic valve, thereby relieving the stenosis. Using the technology available at that time, success was limited: the valve area was increased only minimally, and nearly all patients had restenosis within one year.
More recently, surgeons have approached the aortic valve via smaller chest wall incisions. However, these approaches still require cardiopulmonary bypass and cardiac arrest, which themselves entail significant morbidity and a prolonged post-operative recovery.
The ideal minimally invasive approach to the treatment of aortic valve disease requires aortic valve replacement without cardiopulmonary bypass and without cardiac arrest. Such an approach would greatly reduce patient morbidity and mortality and hasten recovery. Unfortunately, although there has been great progress in the treatment of coronary artery disease without cardiopulmonary bypass (e.g., angioplasty, with or without stenting, and “off-pump” coronary artery bypass grafting), similar advances have not yet been realized in heart valve surgery. With an aging population and improved access to advanced diagnostic testing, the incidence and accurate diagnosis of aortic stenosis will continue to increase. The development of a system for “off-pump” aortic valve replacement would be of significant benefit to this increasing patient population.
There are three important challenges to replacing a diseased aortic valve without cardiopulmonary bypass.
The first challenge is to remove the diseased valve without causing stroke or other ischemic events that might result from the liberation of particulate material while removing the diseased valve.
The second challenge is to prevent cardiac failure during removal of the diseased valve. In this respect it must be appreciated that the aortic valve continues to serve a critical function even when it is diseased. However, as the diseased valve is removed, it becomes acutely and severely incompetent, causing the patient to develop heart failure which results in death unless the function of the valve is taken over by another means.
The third challenge is placing a prosthetic valve into the vascular system and affixing it to the wall of the aorta. More particularly, during cardiac rhythm, the aortic and arterial pressures are substantially greater than atmospheric pressure. Therefore, any sizable incision made to the aorta in order to insert a standard valve prosthesis into the arterial system creates the potential for uncontrollable bleeding from the incision site. Furthermore, even if bleeding is successfully controlled, pressures within the aorta may result in weakening of the aorta caused by aortic wall dissection. In addition, large incisions on the aorta also increase the potential for liberating plaque from the aortic wall that can lead to embolic complications.
For these reasons, prior art valve prostheses potentially suitable for off-pump implantation have relied upon relatively flimsy expandable structures to support and secure the valve within the aorta. More particularly, these prosthetic valves are constructed so that they can be compressed to a relatively small dimension suitable for insertion into the arterial system, advanced to the site of the aortic valve, and then expanded against the aortic wall. Unfortunately, however, none of these relatively flimsy valve prostheses have proven adequate to endure the repetitive stresses undergone by the aortic valve over the ten to twenty years typically required.
In addition to the foregoing, the precise placement of such expandable prosthetic valves in the correct sub-coronary position can be extremely challenging, particularly in view of the high pressure, pulsatile blood flow passing through the aorta. Furthermore, expandable prosthetic valves would typically be positioned from a remote artery, which would reduce the ability to precisely control the placement and positioning of the device and therefore would increases the risk of obstructing the coronary arteries. The expandable prosthetic valves are held on the ends of elongate, flexible catheters that are threaded into the aorta, around the aortic arch and then expanded. The pulsatile flow during cardiac rhythm induces a to-and-fro motion of the valve prosthesis relative to the aorta that makes the timing of valve expansion critical for proper placement of the expandable prosthetic valve and hence the survival of the patient.
Finally, many of the challenges discussed in the foregoing section pertaining to aortic valve replacement are also relevant to other procedures in the aortic root such as aortic valve resection, aortic valve decalcification, stent grafting for aortic dissections, etc.